


I, said the Sparrow.

by YvonatroTRST



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST
Summary: Who killed Cock Robin...
Kudos: 1





	I, said the Sparrow.

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于《谁杀死了知更鸟》。

-

“在接吻的时候，我们真的可以分清楚我们到底吻的是贫穷、是痛苦、是死亡，还是幻梦吗。”

-

“你知道Kailey、Kaylie和Kaylee有什么区别吗，帕特？”

我倚在窗边，侧头来问他。

“读音几乎没有什么差别。”我的眼睛跟随着他立起的指节一同熄灭烟灰，压尽细微的火光，埋没进玻璃缸底部堆积的尘埃里。

“……但是，只有Kaylee是幸福的。她的意思是，‘像上帝一样的人’。”

-

夜深。

帕特在小半杯劣质的白兰地之后合上眼睛。我看着那空掉的酒瓶，漫无目的地料想朗姆酒和威士忌哪一种更可以驱散寒冷。玫瑰花和金丝纽扣实际上无法带来温暖，不如一床柔和绵软的天鹅绒。

诗人和女人有百分之八十相似，但是剩下的百分之二十截然不同。

我在昏黄的床头灯上盖下灯罩。橙色是一种美妙而魔幻的色泽，无论是料峭的早春、炎热的盛夏、微妙的秋季还是寒冷的凛冬，哪怕是在如此苍白剥落的临时公寓里，它都能营造出一派温和的假象。而如今它投影在他面颊上，洗刷掉所有尖锐和疲惫，带来一点点甜蜜的归属感。

甜蜜的，不存在的，归属感。

我从脖颈处拉出光洁的银色十字架。我的拇指抚摩着它逐渐变圆的棱角，双手合十。

-

“我年轻的主，我向您忏悔：我虔诚地信奉着一个甜蜜的谎言，以在伤口之间压榨疼痛而汲取糖分；我在虚妄间谋求自我，孕育出一个傲慢而天真的幻想。我像迷恋爱情一般迷恋巢穴；一半极端无暇，另一半极端封闭。我在碾灭希望的同时狡猾地希冀着有一束光能莅临我的心脏，以免我在热烈的仲夏中因全身的血管逐渐冰冻而死。”

-

“你信主？”  
我在帕特眼睛里看到不可置信。

“我信的是年轻的主。”我念完Amen，回头看他。

“主是不分年轻与年长的，伊娃。”  
“哇哦。”  
“你不是个虔诚的信徒，姑娘。”

那时的我缓缓给自己披上毛呢大衣，然后亲昵地抚摸了一下帕特的额角。我留下一个不置可否的带着笑意或者说嘲弄意味的哼声，赤着脚踩在柔软的地毯上端来煮好的咖啡。

我将整个身体蜷缩进宽大冰冷的木质靠背椅，弧形的扶手几乎将我锁在它的怀抱里。我略略调整坐姿，双腿交叠立起，下巴抵住膝盖。

我向帕特伸出手。

他上半身未着片缕，刚刚系好那条黑色的、露出磨痕的皮带。他似乎有些不解，食指敲了敲桌子，让我看向桌上的一沓纸币。

“我不是要这个，”我迅速地眨了一下眼睛，扬起脸注视着他，开口说，“你的诗。我要看你的诗。”

-

诗人。我还是选择这样形容他。

浪漫、内敛而富于理想。他有着缄默收束而极其鲜活的一面：如果你想寻找前者，只需在他抽烟时凝视他的侧脸；如果你想寻找后者，可以尝试着看一看他的诗。

紫罗兰、玫瑰，日光、暗夜。酒精，大麻，胭脂。海滩边曼妙的斯拉夫公主，一闪而过的海鸟。街头提着皮箱、穿着欧式西装的商人。破碎的玻璃灯，圣母玛利亚。钞票，折叠的扑克牌。还有死亡。

就像一场爆炸的幻梦。

我指向一行，示意他看。

帕特固执地使用着旧式的稿纸，用着灌墨水的钢笔。他拒绝黑色以外的所有颜色的墨水，写小写字母“y”时会翘起圆滑的弧，与此同时，他也偏爱羊皮卷和火漆信封。他对邮票品味尤为挑剔，也因为寻找一枚与他的主题相近的邮票而苦苦寻觅。在他想写些什么时，曾向我要来废旧的报纸新手涂鸦；当然，在完工之后，他又会仔细誊抄。一次，在一点点酒精助兴以后，他嬉笑着吻我的发鬓，在我的左腰侧留下墨汁的痕迹。因为那杯劣质却足以煽情添意的白兰地，他的字迹显得潇洒而草率。笔尖蔓延在我的腹间时，引起轻微的痒痛。

我半透明的指甲遮住这一行开头的第一个大写的H。

——他仅仅爱着十九岁之前的那个姑娘。

“你看，帕特。”我的声音带着轻微而软糯的鼻音，在我微笑起来的时候，我棕色的卷发也随之晃动。

“我们是一样的。”

-

“帕特——”  
我用欣喜和柔软的声音拉长语调。

这就像是一个百试不爽的把戏，一个玩笑，一个约定。与莎士比亚无关，只是露台，你知道，适合呼唤、接吻，袒露心声。适合唱片和摇晃，适合酒液，适合看街景。适合用眼光追寻某个人。

我从不在乎别人对我的褒奖或是辱骂。我吻过街头闭着眼睛的男孩，与口袋里塞满钞票的富人有过一夜之缘。我抓紧床单时，却感觉是握住了一把细软的沙砾。我从不认为它们尽在掌控，因为所有喜乐都会在不经意间悄然溜走。

他们叫我女孩。有些事情说出来无趣：他们在我身上寻找被依附的征服感。比起享乐，更像是攻占。他们爱着浅浅的雀斑，爱着流畅的小腿，爱着纤细的摇晃的脚踝。

有谁不爱天真烂漫的碎裂的光涌呢。

我用轻柔的语调和不容拒绝的力度舒缓他们的疲惫。比起女孩，这个角色更像母亲，只是他们很少承认。他们依然相信我是刚从海滨回来的不超过十七岁的性感少女，会因玻璃纸包裹的水果糖而欢欣愉悦。可是事实是，我因欢愉而眼角嫣红，因寒冷而双手冰凉，但是却因遗忘而变得温暖炽热。

“你有没有爱上过你的某个客人？”  
帕特问我。  
“当然没有。”我机灵而狡黠地挑起了眉毛，将亮棕色的卷发束在脑后。

“啊哈，大众观点的又一个悖论。”帕特用笔尖在我的右手手背上划下一道黑色的痕迹，我立刻抽出手不轻不重地打了一下他的小臂。

“或许格林姆夫人应该意识到，比起瞻前顾后的处处求全，个人魅力有时候会一击即中，并且有效得多，”帕特将稿纸卷成一筒轻轻敲在我的额头上，换来我一声猫咪般的柔软的嗤笑，“你越是在某个方面封闭，人们就越爱你。”

-

我不是一个虔诚的信徒。当然了。没有哪个虔诚的信徒会在十六岁时打翻她的樱桃篮。  
圣父不是圣子，更不是圣灵。这三者紧密相连，却又截然不同。  
我信圣子。我年轻的神灵。他因而罪人死，罪人因此心怀感激。  
多么天真而自我的想法。

“是谁被神所抛弃？”  
“是我，麻雀说。是我被神所抛弃。”

——I, said the Sparrow.  
——I was abandoned.

这个世界上没有义人。但是，神却不允许我们偏离修成义人的道路。

-

“你没有写过我，帕特。”  
他似乎没有从我跳跃的话题中回过神来，只留下一个疑问的语气词。  
“我说——你没有写过我。”

我几乎能有幸读完帕特的所有诗稿，在他的作品尚还没有变成排版规律的油墨的时候。他的诗里，但凡提起女性，大多还会提到金盏花（当然了，“救赎”），或是提到珍珠、蜜糖、萦绕不去的幽香，或是另一些斑驳明丽的意向。当然也有罪恶和贪婪的眼睛，干瘪而瘦小的胸脯，一无所有的死亡。不过后者少有，我想这个略有些悲观刻薄的诗人对待女人尚有怜惜和希望。

“你怎么知道我没有写过你？”他看起来很好奇。  
“这不难猜。”我从身边的瓷盘里撕下一片面包，丢给脚边抬起头的猫咪，“你得相信，女人非常擅长从身边的人的所有作品中找到自己的影子。”

我伸出裸露的左脚，用脚尖轻轻地点点他的膝盖。  
“多洛蕾丝是猫咪，丽兹是火红欲滴的玫瑰花……那么，你觉得我是什么？”

他不言，我却更加想知道这个问题的答案。我跳下木椅，毫不在意地分开双腿坐在了他的腿上。我盯住他的眼睛，用我曾发现了自己已经被神所抛弃的双眸——  
“我是什么？”

他坐在床沿，在第二次听到这个问题时不置可否地摸了摸我的耳垂。然后，他环住我的腰，猝然往过分柔软的床上倒去。  
“你是雀，伊娃，”他的声音喃喃而不可捉摸，轻到几乎没有情绪，“你是雀。”

-

Who was abandoned by God？  
I, said the Sparrow.I was abandoned.

-

毁坏一切的是暴雨和坍塌的房屋。我穿着单薄的毛呢大衣奔向帕特时，已经染上了哭腔。

我想这真是太愚蠢了，其实并没有人曾拯救我。拯救我的是一个甜蜜的谎言，一个纯真的幻想，一个不切实际的虚无缥缈的空洞——我们生来带着罪孽，也因此为神所弃。既然身上的泥泞与伤痕洗刷不清，不如就此与狄俄尼索斯相吻，在炽热的火焰中与爱痛饮。

“你应该穿白色。”他湿淋淋的前额的头发抵住我的额头，鼻尖与我的鼻尖轻轻摩挲。帕特从鼻腔里发出一声轻柔的哼笑。

那是新生与解脱的颜色。

-

Who is dressed in white？  
I, said the Sparrow.I want to live a new life.


End file.
